


More Enjoyable Company

by Xenobotanist



Series: If You Wish, As I Do [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (on one end anyway), Cardassian Anatomy, Definitely not dating, Explicit Sexual Content, Garak lies to himself, Jump Right in the Water's Hot, M/M, Relationship Negotiations, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist
Summary: Garak just wants to enjoy some hot, uncomplicated sex.But it's not easy to maintain an impersonal distance when the person you've been seeing is so darn charming.---Sequel to "A Bit of Enjoyable Company"
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: If You Wish, As I Do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	More Enjoyable Company

Julian was sprawled out naked on the couch, eyes closed, head lolling bonelessly behind him, arms draped over the back cushions. Garak straddled his waist, hands braced on the smooth chest while he rose and fell, taking his pleasure. He rode at a measured clip, alternately filling and emptying himself with accompanying hums and growls. The self-supplied satisfaction proceeded enjoyably with firm dips and pulls and minimal interference, which--to him--was a perfectly satisfactory arrangement. He could do as he pleased, how and when he pleased, and with his partner, for once, incredibly silent.

Well, nearly silent.

“Mmm. That feels fantastic, darling. Is that all you down there? It feels warmer than usual.”

Garak clenched his ajan tighter and reveled in the hiss of response. He dreamily contemplated nipping the lithe, brown expanse of exposed neck that was criminally bare of claiming marks. “I may have tried that warming gel you recommended. You don’t even remember me applying it, do you?” 

“I remember you rubbing _something_ on my prick, but I thought it was just… your slick, like usual.”

“Your lack of awareness in regards to your surroundings is most alarming, my dear. Overlooking any little detail could be hazardous to your health.”

One eye cracked open. “I’ll tell you what's hazardous to my health: letting you come over here to relieve your boredom from a long day at the shop, instead of retiring to bed and rewarding myself with a solid eight hours of sleep after my double shift.”

Garak dug his nails lightly into the pectoral muscles under his palms. He wasn’t sure if the ‘mmph’ it produced was discomfort or enjoyment, but the little adornments just below perked up at the treatment, so it couldn’t be all that bad. “Oh, but you’ve always been most generous to me. Very amenable.” He thrust forward, pressing his prUt into Julian’s lower belly. “And I _always_ pay you back in kind, don’t I?”

A lazy smile spread across the doctor’s face. “You do. Although tonight it isn’t strictly necessary. Honestly, I’m so tired I don’t know if I could even come. Take your time.”

Garak frowned, not sure if he should be pleased or offended. He did prefer his partners to be at least a _little_ interested in paying him attention. 

Well. If there was anything Garak knew how to do, it was set a scene. “I’m going to take that as a challenge, my dear doctor. I’m quite certain I can make you climax, no matter how tired you think you are.”

Although Julian’s serene face remained angled towards the ceiling, the smile returned, along with a promising little wiggle of the hips. “You have a couple tricks up your sleeves, Mr. Garak?”

“You know full well I’m not currently wearing any sleeves. But I always carry a secret or two with me wherever I go.”

The Human’s head raised in interest, his eyes sweeping from scalp to knees. “I wonder where you keep them.”

He’d gotten so _cheeky_ in the past few years, hadn’t he?

Not that Garak was complaining.

He kicked off with his oldest but most reliable weapon: the nipples. Still undulating his hips and lower back, he rolled his thumbs over and around the delicate brown nubs. 

“Oh! Gods yes.” Julian’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened to pant in pleasure. Garak felt the cock inside him jolt with renewed vigor. He flicked back and forth with one thumb, then the other, watching as the young doctor bit his lip and tried not to make any noise. But Garak employed a joint effort by tweaking both at once, and a needy moan burst out.

He smoothed his hands over the sparsely haired torso, running up over clavicles and across shoulders before brushing down well-defined biceps. It wasn’t so much that he was a xenophile, he reasoned, as simply a tailor who admired smooth, supple, _silky_ textures. Julian hummed contentedly at the contact.

Garak sank down to the root, pausing for a minute to rest his thighs and bask in the feeling of being just gloriously _full_ between his legs. His ajan throbbed around the bulbous organ, the stimulation swelling to almost unbearable rapture until he drew in a few deep, steadying breaths to fall back from the edge.

Leaning forward, he ran his lips and nose up and down the dusky neck, scenting pulse points and glands beneath the skin. Circling his hips languidly, he licked here and suckled there, tasting salt and soap and something earthy that was distinctly _Julian._ He dragged his tongue from shoulder to jaw, where he pressed into a little hollow that always seemed to make his lover’s temperature climb a degree or two.

Sure enough, Julian cocked his head to the side, opening up access to the point even more. His hands finally ( _finally!)_ left the sofa to squeeze Garak around the waist and knead into the soft flesh. As the tailor nipped ever closer towards his lips, Julian’s lower body began taking more active participation, rising off the seat and lifting Garak with a solid upward lunge. 

“Kiss me?”

Garak obliged, running a hand through the Human’s lush hair and pulling his head forward until their mouths touched. 

Julian’s hands caressed his back and then swept downward, cupping Garak’s buttocks and hauling him closer. Waves of heat coursed through his prUt as it became trapped between the Human’s abdomen and his chuva. Skin and scales assaulted it on each side, and he rocked back and forth a little to massage the compressed flesh. 

They kissed sloppily, mouths loose and open, tongues questing and swiping without any specific direction, more focused on other parts of their bodies. Twinges of electricity shot through Garak’s groin as Julian’s hands continued their downward descent, sliding to the junctures where gluteal muscles met thigh and-

He gasped as skilled surgeon’s fingers traced inward and outward over the sensitive scales in one of his most intimate places. Twin bands of fire flared at the touch, and Garak rued that he’d ever allowed Julian to discover that particular weakness. The boy could be outright ruthless when he wanted to be and oh- 

Apparently he did now. Garak was hoisted up a little, Julian’s cock sliding downward through his seam, so that the digits could creep more and more inward, working little whorls into the muscles until they met in the center. 

A choked whimper left Garak’s mouth. Cardassians called this spot _azhriUt,_ or “the shade beneath the stones,” and the doctor’s medical texts compared the zone to a human’s perineum. Julian teased it, fingers of one hand tickling and petting, eliciting delicious little aches and zings that buzzed under his skin.

The other hand, Garak was sure, would be fondling his own mammalian orbs, which were just as tender and responsive.

They broke the kiss, both gasping at the sensations sweeping through them. Unable (or unwilling) to stop himself, Garak took a hold of his prUt and started pumping. The relief was instant. 

“Are you getting close?” Julian nuzzled him briefly nose to nose, then dipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. “Agh. I might be able to come after all.”

Garak settled his weight onto his knees and returned to his earlier endeavor of mounting the doctor like a riding hound who’d escaped his kennel. The hands under his rear adjusted their grip, assisting the vertical drive so that he was jostled up and down thoroughly, cock slipping in and out of him at a faster pace. The increased friction reactivated the gel, and soon his inner tissues were tingling and kindling like blazing sun on desert sand.

They both began breathing more heavily, almost all focus lost except for the pitching of their bodies into the sofa and each other. Garak held onto the sharp shoulders for balance, manicured nails digging into the skin but past caring. 

Julian hissed in a way that Garak had learned was excitement and not pain, and so _Cardassian_ that he sometimes wondered if it wasn’t on purpose. “My neck,” Garak ground out as his chest and back tightened. “Bite my neck, Julian.”

“I love when you say my name,” the Human rumbled before clamping down. 

White-hot streaks shot through Garak’s torso, enflaming his ajan and the prUt he was still stroking. “Julian,” he keened, barely aware of what he was saying. “Julian, Julian…” 

He felt his scutes sucked on viciously and then there was a sharp _bite_ , and suddenly he was there, sparks dancing across his vision and molten waves coalescing in his abdomen and spurting out almost painfully to coat his hand and stomach. He quivered and then collapsed, his legs reduced to jelly.

Julian fell forward and rubbed their cheeks together affectionately. “That sounded marvelous.”

Reeling but still aware enough to process, Garak groaned. “You didn’t finish, did you?”

“I’m so close. It probably wouldn’t take much. But if you’re too tired now…”

Manipulative, too. Had it really been in Garak’s best interest to start training him in the ways of an operative? It had seemed like a good idea at the time. “Not as tired as you, I’m sure.”

“Well, I’ve still got a little left in me. But it’d probably just take the right application of pressure and I’d be done for.” Julian blinked innocently. 

“Oh very well,” Garak grumbled, only pretending to be put out. He really did pride himself in being able to render his lover senseless. Even if it did occasionally involve methods his countrymen preferred not to speak of (at least, not in public).

How Julian could manage to smile and pout at the same time was truly a mystery. An entirely too attractive one.

Garak lifted up just enough to disengage, then guided his prUt back in. Being a Cardassian phallus, it never really went limp but could soften to some extent, which meant that there was just enough give for a little company.

Or not-so-little company.

Eager now, Julian applied more gel to himself and then helped Garak get centered to take the Human prick back inside. It was a snug fit, almost uncomfortable but not quite.

Julian moaned loudly. “Ohhhh. Oh god, Elim, you’re so tight. It’s so good.” 

As soon as they started moving again, much more slowly than before, the Human started shaking and scraping his nails down Garak’s back. His words soon devolved into babble and then gulping cries. They gathered speed. Within seconds, Julian seized up, then yelled out and spasmed. Warm, thick fluid filled Garak’s ajan and leaked out between their bodies. To his surprise, he started to get hard again. Until a dull pain throbbed inside; there just wasn’t any _room_.

He rose off and rounded about to sink into the cushions next to Julian. Ah. Better. But interesting, too. He might have to look into this new discovery in the future.

For now, though… The pair flopped into each other, Julian’s arm lazily curling around his partner. “That was fantastic. Thank you.” He kissed Garak’s hair. 

Still with the sentimental gestures.

“No need to thank me, Doctor. I enjoyed myself as well.”

Julian hummed in exhausted amusement. “But you did most of the work.”

Guls. He did.

How had _that_ happened?

Garak didn’t have a response.

He felt himself pulled inward until he was curled into Julian’s side. He'd never consider himself to be a snuggler the way his companion was, but he decided not to pull away either. After all, the room _was_ a few degrees cooler than his own, and Julian was several degrees warmer.

“You know, we’ve been doing this a while now.” The voice was soft and contemplative. Garak let it wash over him even as he waited warily for the next sentence. “Three years is a long time to be, ah, _involved_ with someone without really… being in a solid relationship or anything. Have you ever thought about dating? I mean, that’s kind of what we do already, right? We have weekly lunches and attend springball matches together, and we’re still having sex at least once a week, which is pretty damned impressive.” 

Julian kissed his crown again. “Would it be that different to have a couple dinners at Quark’s? Maybe a picnic in the gardens? I know you’re not a big fan of the holosuites, but maybe we could find something…”

Garak considered pulling back, but that would mean making eye contact. “This seems to be working just fine for us, wouldn’t you agree? Why change a good thing?”

Julian was quiet for a minute. “Does that mean you won’t mind that the Bajoran Dabo girl, Leeta, requested a private checkup in her quarters tomorrow?”

It was _not_ jealousy that made Garak clench his fist. “Why would I mind?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Because she was hoping for an _internal_ examination of a rather intimate nature. Are you really sure you want to share my personal instruments with someone else?”

“Absolutely not!” 

It flew out of Garak’s mouth before he even had a chance to think about it.

“I see. You’d rather we remain friends who spend time together and fuck on a regular basis, but don’t date each other _or_ other people. Makes perfect sense.”

Yes it did. “I’m glad you agree with me.”

Julian puffed out something suspiciously like a laugh. “Alright then. I suppose we’ll just continue sharing novels and candies and the occasional tea, and sleep with only each other, but not be in a relationship or anything remotely resembling one. But.” He angled around just enough to catch Garak’s eyes. “I want _one_ dinner. You, me, any restaurant.”

The request didn’t sound terribly unreasonable. And Garak did get tired of dining alone at home or Quark’s. “I suppose I could manage that.”

“With dessert. And I don’t mean the sexy kind, where one of _us_ is the dessert. I mean Delavian chocolate tiramisu or tulaberry ice cream. Or… Oh! I know.” He licked his lips. “Salted caramel cheesecake bites. The new confectionery shoppe sells them. They’re a bit indulgent, but something tells me they might be right up your alley.”

Garak wanted to resist. Really, he did. 

But salted caramel.

And cheesecake.

Bite-sized bits that Julian would probably eat with his fingers.

Lick off his fingers.

Maybe even lick off _Garak’s_ fingers.

He glanced at the time. 

“Do you think they’re open this late at night?”


End file.
